Bowser
Bowser is the main antagonist of Nintendo's Super Mario ''franchise. He appeared in One Minute Melee's 8th episode, Bowser VS Dr. Eggman, where he and Dr. Eggman faced off for villainous superiority. He returned 2 seasons later to face off with Mecha Sonic from ''Super Mario Bros. Z. ''He returned in Season 6 to fight King DeDeDe from ''Kirby. Bio Born as one of the 7 star children and rightful heir to the throne of the Koopa empire, King Bowser Koopa's life since then has been a continuous series of failures to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. His plans always revolve around kidnapping the Princess Peach, and climatic battles with the heroic Mario bros. always ending in his defeat. Despite his constant failings, he has had some notable victories in the past, against the likes of Fawful, Midbus and even his evil doppelganger Dark Bowser. He's also the proud father of 8 kids, including Bowser Jr., though no one knows where they came from. One Minute Melee Bowser VS Dr. Eggman (Super Mario Bros VS Sonic The Hedgehog) As Bowser was getting frustrated with Mario and Sonic defeating his men, he decided to borrow one of Dr. Eggman's mechs to take them on. However, the mad doctor appeared before him in his new mech and explained that he no longer needed his cooperation for his latest plan. Seeing as how this was unacceptable for him, Bowser fought Dr. Eggman in a fight. Even though the mech proved to be quite a challenge, Bowser defeated Eggman by launching one of his arm attachments back at him and sent him flying with a charged up double kick. Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic (Super Mario Bros. VS Sonic the Hedgehog) With his battle with Eggman through, Bowser turned his attention towards his son, Bowser Jr., who was beaten by Mecha Sonic. Bowser VS Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. VS Sonic the Hedgehog) Angry at the robot for beating on his son, Bowser proclaimed to him that he was going to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and defeat Mario himself. Afterwards, the two proceeded to fight each other. While Mecha Sonic proved to be a very strong opponent, Bowser persisted through and with his metal soccer claws, deflected the fire ball attack right back at him, defeating the robot in the process. Afterwards, Bowser crushed the robot's head after a brief talk with Mecha Sonic. When he spotted Mario and Luigi flying away on a plane with Princess Peach and the petrified Sonic and Yoshi, Bowser didn't complain about losing against them and planned on conducting another scheme against the Mario Bros. Waddle Dee VS Goomba (Kirby VS Super Mario Bros.) Bowser decided to take a self-earned vacation for a day and leaves the castle in charge of Bowser Jr. while he's away. While the Goombas and Waddle Dees were fighting it out on the fields, Bowser was seen at the end, playing tennis with King Dedede while Escargoon was watching. Bowser vs DeDeDe (Mario VS Kirby) Bowser and DeDeDe's tennis match erupts into a full on brawl. Bowser defeats DeDeDe and he grounds Bowser Jr. for causing a war. DEATH BATTLE! In DEATH BATTLE, Bowser faced off a different villain, Ganondorf from The Legend Of Zelda. He put a tough fight, but had his body decayed by the King of Evil's dark magic. Trivia * Bowser is the second character in One Minute Melee to have won more than once, the first being Akuma. Gallery References * Bowser (character) on Wikipedia * Bowser on the Super Mario Wiki * Bowser on the Death Battle Wiki Category:Villains Category:'Nintendo' Characters Category:Beasts Category:'Super Mario' characters Category:DEATH BATTLE Losers Category:'Super Smash Bros.' characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Combatants Category:DEATH BATTLE Combatants Category:Season 6 Combatants